La légende du Ξ
by Blue Lumen
Summary: Omegaverse! "Dans la population on compte en général un oméga pour deux alphas, cela crée un déséquilibre. Il arrive parfois qu'un oméga se marie et rencontre après l'alpha qui lui est destiné. L'oméga part alors avec lui car c'est la solution la plus sage et raisonnable. Seulement…" Tout n'est pas si simple et Arslan s'en rend bien compte surtout avec deux alphas aussi têtus!


**Pfiouu~~~**

 **J'avoue j'avais dit que je posterais mes OS courant décembre ou janvier... Mais j'avais fini la correction de celui-là le 31 ! Si si je vous jure mais le truc c'est que j'ai fait du "remplumage" de certaines parties alors du coup bin... Voilà quoi!**

 **Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai choisi le** **Ξ (** **xi) comme lettre grec pour illustrer ce genre?**

 **Eh bien ma foi je trouve que l'image parle d'elle même... XD**

 **Bref... Un pitit threesome omégaverse tout chaud ! ~('o'~) ~('o')~ (~'o')~** **~('o')~** **~('o'~)** **~('o')~ (~'o')~**

* * *

 **La légende du Ξ**

Daryûn souffla. Après plusieurs jours de voyage à cheval il arrivait enfin à Ecbatâna, ou plutôt il rentrait. Il avait dû quitter la capitale à la hâte quatre ans auparavant à cause d'une situation imprévue et diplomatiquement complexe.

À ses treize ans le prince Arslan se révéla être un oméga. Ce statut arrangeait particulièrement le roi Osloes. Son frère se montrait menaçant depuis la naissance de son fils mais l'annonce de son genre avait aussitôt calmé ses ambitions de grandeur. Pour le roi cela représentait une véritable chance. Il fiança aussitôt son fils et son neveu, son frère n'obtiendrait aucun allié par mariage et promesse de couronne. Seulement l'imprévu fut qu'Arslan se révéla _très_ réceptif à Daryûn, on pouvait même parler de couple destiné. Cela alarma Osloes, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre Arslan au profit de Daryûn. Il n'avait rien contre lui mais son oncle Vahriz était proche d'Andragoras alors difficile de lui faire confiance. Le roi demanda alors à Daryûn de partir pour éviter tout problème jusqu'à ce qu'Arslan et Hilmes soient mariés.

Le couple princier avait été marié durant la dix-septième année d'Arslan. Osloes avait tenu à attendre autant que possible avant de les marier, il ne voulait pas trop brusquer les choses entre eux. Cela fut payant car Hilmes et Arslan s'entendaient bien. Ils avaient pu nouer une étroite relation au fur et à mesure des années. Du moins c'était ce qui se disait.

Cette situation ne dérangeait pas vraiment Daryûn. Bien qu'il semblait avoir un lien particulier entre eux, Daryûn n'éprouvait pas de regret ou de rancœur de n'avoir pu épouser Arslan ou même d'en avoir fait son oméga. Arslan n'avait que treize ans au moment des faits et il ne ressentait aucune attirance pour lui (ce qui aurait été plutôt déplacé). De toute manière le mariage ou se trouver quelqu'un n'avait jamais été pas une priorité pour lui, en réalité cela lui importait peu.

Son retour à la capitale passa inaperçu mais il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose au vu de son départ. Seul son oncle et son ami Narsus l'accueillirent à son arrivée.

« Cela fait longtemps mon oncle ! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- C'est vrai… Tu as bien changé pendant tout ce temps, dit-il chaleureusement. Je suis heureux de te revoir. Son altesse Arslan était content de ton retour...  
\- Il nous a demandé de te souhaiter la bienvenue, reprit Narsus.  
\- Le mariage c'est bien passé ?  
\- La fête était sublime. Les princes ont eu l'air d'apprécier… »

Vahriz lui raconta le déroulement des fêtes qui avaient eu lieux trois mois auparavant comme si c'était hier. La fête semblait lui avoir plu et les princes s'entendaient bien ce qui le ravissait. Narsus lui expliqua plus tard que Vahriz et le roi craignaient que cela se passe mal à cause du lien qui unissait Arslan à Daryûn, mais après la chaleur que les princes avaient déjà passé ensemble ils ne se faisaient plus de soucis. Arslan avait de nombreuses traces de marquages semble-t-il.

o~~O~~o

Arslan angoissait un peu de voir à nouveau Daryûn. Leur derrière rencontre avait été si marquante qu'elle restait gravée dans sa mémoire. Même si son mariage avec Hilmes était réussi et qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille, il gardait de la peur au fond de lui. Et ce livre concernant les xis, enfin les deux rares cas recensés, ne l'aidait pas à y voir plus clair. Il se retrouverait dans une bien affreuse situation si cela arrivait mais c'était si rare que cela ne pouvait pas se produire, non ? Seulement il se trouvait dans une situation à peu près similaire, alors…

Il secoua la tête. Non, il s'imaginait des choses rien de plus. Des choses qui l'arrangeraient ? Il ne savait pas. Il aimait Hilmes, ils étaient mariés, il l'avait marqué durant leur nuit de noces et à de nombreuses reprises pendant ses chaleurs. Hilmes était son alpha, il ne pouvait avoir de doutes là-dessus. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, il éprouva de la culpabilité envers Hilmes. Son alpha l'aimait, se montrait très affectueux et à l'écoute pourtant lui pensait à un autre. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il se faisait du souci pour rien, une telle chose n'arriverait pas. Deux cas en plus de mille ans, combien de chance pour que cela lui arrive ? Enfin leur arrivent ?

Arslan se dit qu'il valait mieux éviter Daryûn pour le moment même s'il aurait aimé lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Il demanderait des nouvelles via Narsus ou bien Vahriz autant ne pas tenter le diable. Il ne voulait pas blesser Hilmes.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Rien du tout en fait.

Il était dans la bibliothèque et Daryûn se trouvait juste devant lui à une dizaine de pas au milieu des rayonnages de livres. Il resta bloqué avant de finalement se lever pour le saluer.

« Cela faisait longtemps Sir Daryûn. Vous avez fait un bon voyage pour venir jusqu'ici ?  
\- Oui, mais c'est vrai que la route est longue jusqu'à la capitale. »

Arslan ne sentit pas de changement s'opérer en lui alors que Daryûn s'approchait un peu plus.

« C'est sûr mais au moins personne n'a dû vous importuner, sourit-il.  
\- Ceux qui ont tenté s'en sont mordus les doigts !  
\- Cela ne m'étonne pas. »

Un pas de plus.

« Vous avez retrouvé votre oncle Vahriz ?  
\- Il m'avait manqué, soupira-t-il. Il m'a dit que votre mariage s'était bien déroulé ? Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous féliciter !  
\- Bahman s'est arraché les cheveux à tout gérer, et il semble que cela amusait beaucoup sa Majesté ! »

Arslan commença à se sentir mal. Daryûn fit un pas de plus.

« Votre Altesse vous êtes pâle, dit-il le souffle court.  
\- Daryûn ne vous approchez pas plus.  
\- Pourquoi ? »

Arslan se sentit partir, il eut la même sensation que pendant ses chaleurs. Il ne se contrôlait plus, ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Il sentit Daryûn le rattraper par la taille. Au milieu de la confusion ses dents se refermèrent sur son cou. Un poids quitta ses épaules, il se sentait enfin complet avec cette marque mais… Malgré tout il manquait quelque chose, quelqu'un.

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps cet instant dura mais une porte s'ouvrit. Des voix éclatèrent et il tomba lourdement au sol.

« Je vais te tuer salopard ! »

La voix d'Hilmes. Il vit deux corps s'agiter au sol, poussant des cris enragés. Son esprit redevint net quand il sentit le danger imminent, ils allaient s'entretuer. Arslan se jeta comme il put entre eux, Hilmes était en train de massacrer Daryûn qui ne se laissait pas faire pour autant. Arslan s'accrocha à son mari le suppliant d'arrêter.

« S'il te plait ! C'est de ma faute ! Lâche-le ! Par pitié lâche-le ! »

Hilmes referma son bras autour d'Arslan et en oublia presque Daryûn qui gisait par terre sous eux. Il le serra contre lui à lui en briser les os.

« Que t'a-t-il fait ? Demanda-t-il avec rage. Pourquoi ?  
\- Hilmes… J'ai besoin de vous deux… »Murmura-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

Hilmes continua de le serrer contre lui. Il regarda d'un œil mauvais Daryûn se redresser en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? Demanda-t-il les dents serrées.  
\- Je ne sais pas… On parlait et d'un coup je…  
\- Vous. Avez. Mordu. MON oméga. Et vous ne savez pas ? S'il ne m'avait pas retenu je vous aurai déjà tué de mes propres mains… Croyez-moi je vais veiller à ce que votre châtiment soit à la hauteur de l'affront ! »

Daryûn baissa la tête honteux. Il venait de se transformer en monstre et avait été incapable de se contrôler. Il s'en était pris à un oméga et par n'importe lequel : l'époux de l'héritier du trône et aussi le neveu du roi. Il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant pour avoir attaqué un membre de la famille royale. Il ne pouvait que se résigner.

« J'accepterais ma sentence. »

o~~O~~o

Bahman fit fermer la bibliothèque dès qu'il apprit ce qui était arrivé. Il prévint le roi, Vahriz et appela les médecins de la famille royale. Hilmes refusa de lâcher Arslan même pour soigner ses blessures. Le roi arriva dans la bibliothèque et vit son fils couvert de sang en train d'assassiner Daryûn du regard. Ce dernier ne montrait pas de réaction face aux remontrances et sérieuses corrections qu'il recevait de son oncle. Vahriz s'agenouilla aussitôt face au roi.

« Votre Majesté, je ne comprends pas comment une telle chose a pu arriver. Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre, il ne s'est jamais comporté ainsi… Je ne comprends pas… Daryûn, siffla-t-il.  
\- Je ne comprends pas non plus, votre Majesté. Je ne cherche pas à me trouver d'excuse car je n'en ai aucune. Nous parlions sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre souci et puis d'un coup je… Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Il… Il est devenu pâle et je me suis approché pour le rattraper… C'est comme si d'un coup il était entré en chaleur et… Je ne sais plus…  
\- Je vois. C'était ce que nous craignions, dit le roi.  
\- Comment ça ? S'exclama Hilmes.  
\- Daryûn et Arslan forment un couple destiné… On ne peut les séparer, expliqua Bahman. Votre Altesse je crains qu'il ne faille penser à-  
\- Il en est hors de question ! Je ne me séparerais pas de _mon_ oméga, vous m'entendez ! Dit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour d'Arslan. Je ne le céderais à personne !  
\- Je crois que cela ne sera pas nécessaire, déclara le roi. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il lisait un livre ouvert sur la table. Le livre qu'Arslan devait consulter au moment de sa rencontre avec Daryûn.

« Arslan s'en doutait… Il a cherché des cas similaires au sien et on dirait qu'il a trouvé, dit-il en désignant le livre. Arslan n'est pas un simple oméga mais un xi !  
\- Un xi ? Demanda Vahriz incrédule.  
\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda Hilmes.  
\- Dans la population on compte en général un oméga pour deux alphas, cela crée un déséquilibre. Il arrive parfois qu'un oméga se marie et rencontre après l'alpha qui lui est destiné. L'oméga part alors avec lui car c'est la solution la plus sage et raisonnable. Seulement… Il y a eu de très rares exceptions et cela est justement expliqué dans ce passage. L'oméga était déjà lié à un alpha lorsqu'il a rencontré son alpha destiné. Il est donc parti avec lui mais il ressentait un manque, son autre alpha lui manquait. Son alpha destiné voyant que cela le rendait triste, chercha à le retrouver et l'invita venir vivre chez eux où ils finirent par vivre tous les trois.  
\- Un ménage à trois ? Demanda Bahman. C'est une légende, non ? Je ne vois pas comment cela est possible.  
\- Je crains qu'il n'y ait guère de solution, soupira le roi.  
\- Tout à l'heure avant de s'évanouir Arslan a dit qu'il avait besoin de nous deux… Déclara Hilmes.  
\- C'est la seule solution si tu souhaites garder Arslan car il ne pourra pas se passer de son alpha destiné maintenant qu'il l'a trouvé.  
\- Mais comment ? Comment voulez-vous mettre ça en place ? Je veux dire, ça ne s'est jamais vu ! Une annonce publique ou bien seulement connu par une poigné de personne ? C'est tellement improbable que je ne vois pas comment…  
\- Nous allons y réfléchir mais vous deux, vous allez vous faire soigner !»

o~~O~~o

Arslan se réveilla vaseux. Il avait cette même sensation après ses chaleurs. Sa mémoire nageait dans le flou. Il eut du mal à se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé, mais lorsqu'il se souvint il fut horrifié. Hilmes et Daryûn. Daryûn et Hilmes. Pourquoi ? Arslan sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se redressa mais fut incapable de se lever. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut ses appartements, ceux qu'il partageait avec Hilmes. La porte s'ouvrit sur ce-dernier. Il avait la lèvre inférieure fendue et gonflée.

« Hilmes, s'exclama-t-il. »

Il tenta de se lever mais Hilmes le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol. Il s'accrocha à lui.

« Hilmes, Hilmes… Je suis désolé, tellement désolé… Pleura-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu n'y es pour rien…  
\- Et… Et pour, bégaya-t-il, pour Daryûn… Que va-t-il lui arriver ?  
\- … Hilmes grogna. Il ne s'en sort pas trop mal…  
\- Hilmes… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, je crois que je… Je suis un…  
\- Xi ? Finit-il.  
\- Comment tu ?  
\- Le roi a vu le livre que tu lisais et en est venu à cette conclusion, expliqua-t-il. Sa Majesté réfléchit à une solution. »

Le silence s'installa. Hilmes l'aida à se rallonger sur le lit avec beaucoup de douceur sans pour autant le lâcher. Il ne pouvait croire ce qui venait de leur tomber dessus. Il voulait en profiter tant qu'Arslan était encore _son_ oméga. Il refusait de le partager. Il chercha à l'embrasser mais il fut interrompu. On frappa à la porte. L'oméga sentit immédiatement la présence de Daryûn. Pourtant ce fut le roi qui entra en premier, Hilmes grogna en voyant Daryûn le suivre. Cependant il l'avait bien amoché et il ne put s'empêcher d'en tirer une certaine fierté.

« Bien, je vois qu'Arslan est réveillé, tant mieux nous avons à parler. La situation est assez compliquée mais nous allons trouver la solution… Arslan et Daryûn forment un couple destiné, ils ne pourront donc pas être séparés mais comme tu as fait des recherches à ce sujet, je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas être séparé de Hilmes non plus ?  
\- Non, répliqua Arslan.  
\- Bien, dans ce cas continuons… Daryûn sera nommé au service du couple princier en tant que garde personnel comme cela ça ne posera pas questions qu'il reste avec vous deux. Il serait bien trop compliqué de devoir expliquer la situation. Daryûn vous déménagerez dans les appartements justes à côté. Il se trouve qu'il existe une porte cachée menant à ceux-ci. Ensuite vient la partie un peu plus compliquée… S'il doit y avoir une relation illégitime supposée il vaudrait mieux qu'elle soit entre Hilmes et Daryûn pour éviter des problèmes concernant la légitimité des héritiers…  
\- Comment ? S'exclama Hilmes. Mais comment pourrait-on croire une telle chose ? Nous sommes tous les deux des alphas…  
\- Ça je ne veux pas le savoir, mais il est vrai qu'il y aura toujours le problème des héritiers… Puisqu'il sera difficile de savoir qui est l'enfant de qui, à moins que vous ne vous organisiez… Mais là je pense qu'il sera nécessaire que vous le voyiez entre vous. En réalité c'est à vous trois de décider comment vous allez gérer cette situation, je n'ai pas l'intention de me mêler de votre vie privée. Et pour finir, évitez de vous mettre dans des situations embarrassantes ou qu'on ne puisse arranger. Bien je vais vous laisser en discuter mais ne vous entretuez pas ! »

Osloes partit sans plus de cérémonie les laissant tous les trois dans une atmosphère tendue. Hilmes le toisa de haut en bas sans pour autant prendre la parole. Daryûn se sentait vraiment mal-à-l'aise de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Comment allaient-ils faire ? Deux alphas pour un oméga était-ce réellement possible ? Cette situation lui paraissait complètement ingérable. Arslan avait bien conscience que cela ne serait pas facile pour Daryûn et Hilmes de s'entendre. Il décida donc de prendre l'initiative pour entamer la discussion et tenter de détendre l'atmosphère :

« Daryûn, tu vas bien ?  
\- Pas trop mal, j'ai connu pire… »

 _Provocation ?_ Se demanda Hilmes.

« C'est une histoire bien embarrassante…  
\- C'est sûr ! Sourit Daryûn. Je ne pensais pas me retrouver un jour dans une telle position… Etait-ce seulement imaginable ?  
\- Nous serons le troisième cas recensé de Parse ! Alors je pense qu'il était difficile d'y penser… J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans mes recherches, un carnet où un des alphas, Samir, raconte leur vie à trois… Je pense qu'il pourrait être utile que vous le lisiez…  
\- Cessons ces simagrées ! Le problème n'est pas là, s'énerva Hilmes. Comment fait-on ? Comment s'organise-t-on ? Tu passes une nuit avec un puis avec l'autre ? Demanda-t-il exaspéré.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution... Supporterais-tu de me savoir avec Daryûn plutôt qu'avec toi ?  
\- Non, mais comment veux-tu faire d'autre ? Que l'on partage tous les trois le même lit ?  
\- Cela éviterait des jalousies... Je… Puisque j'ai été marqué par vous deux, je… Je, hum, bégaya-t-il. Je vais vous réclamer _tous les deux_ lors de mes prochaines chaleurs, rougit-il.  
\- Attendez, vous voulez dire que… ? Reprit Daryûn. À… Trois ? Mais…»

Daryûn sentit son visage se réchauffer alors que des images indécentes affluaient dans son esprit.

« Quoi ? Tu es timide maintenant ? Railla Hilmes.  
\- Pourquoi tu as l'habitude de ce genre de relation ? Demanda Arslan d'un ton sec.  
\- Bien sûr que non… Et tu le sais très bien…  
\- Comme tu dis cela ne résout pas le problème !  
\- Donc si je suis tout, vous souhaitez que l'on partage tous les trois le même lit, reprit Daryûn. »

Le concept d'être trois dans le même lit lui paraissait bien trop… Trop. Un couple c'était à deux pas à trois.

« Mais cela veut dire que vous voulez aussi qu'on… Qu'on _le_ fasse tous les trois ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë. »

La question jeta un froid. Jusqu'à maintenant les deux alphas n'avaient pas pris en compte tout ce que cela engendrerait. Hilmes porta un soudain intérêt au livre qu'Arslan avait mentionné plus tôt.

« Et… Que dit-il… Hum… Samir, à ce sujet ? Pour quelle solution avaient-ils opté ?  
\- Au début ils avaient choisi de faire une nuit sur deux seulement cela ne fonctionnait pas du tout, alors ils ont fini par partager le même lit mais… Dès qu'un des deux souhaitait monopoliser un peu plus Kalhn, l'oméga, cela engendrait des frictions et forcément la première chaleur qu'ils passèrent ensemble fut assez… Catastrophique. Alors Kalhn leur interdit de partager son lit tant que tous les deux n'avaient pas … partagé plus d'intimité. Et après tout s'est arrangé! Ils devinrent très fusionnels !  
\- Il n'est pas question que j'ai ce genre de rapport avec lui ! S'exclama Hilmes.  
\- Pour une fois je partage l'avis de son Altesse.  
\- Je pense que nous verrons cela plus tard, murmura Arslan. »

Hilmes n'aimait pas ça. Mais. Pas. Du. Tout. Il ne voulait pas partager son oméga, il lui appartenait. Cela le blessait profondément de penser qu'il était celui mis à l'écart, Arslan et Daryûn partageaient ce lien unique qu'il aurait voulu avoir avec lui. Le problème c'était lui, la pièce rapportée qui mettait le bazar dans un couple déjà défini. Il se rapprocha d'Arslan et provoqua ouvertement Daryûn en allant nicher son visage dans le cou d'Arslan. Il voulait en profiter tant qu'il pouvait. Il avait besoin de sentir la présence de son oméga, de se sentir rassuré car la crainte de le voir partir lui vrillait le cœur. Il avait tout simplement peur qu'il le quitte pour Daryûn, qu'il l'abandonne.

Il s'y opposait.

Il ne le laisserait pas partir, Arslan était à lui. Il le serra alors contre lui. Arslan fut surpris face à ce geste étrange venant d'Hilmes, il ne se montrait jamais si démonstratif. Il vit Daryûn se raidir en face de lui.

« Hilmes qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de toucher mon oméga ? »

Hilmes avait répondu avec la plus grande mauvaise foi du monde et lancé un pique à Daryûn par la même occasion. Il n'apprécia pas du tout. Il fut piqué à vif par un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas : la jalousie. Arslan était aussi à lui, bien qu'il ait encore du mal à s'y faire il ne pouvait le nier. Hilmes n'était plus son seul alpha, ils étaient deux maintenant et même si ce n'était pas évident ils devraient faire avec.

Daryûn sentit un élan de témérité l'envahir. Il marcha vers eux et se pencha sur Arslan pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Daryûn resta impassible lorsqu'il sentit le regard assassin d'Hilmes. Il se moquait bien de ce qu'il pouvait penser en ce moment. Il refusait de lui laisser Arslan.

Arslan sentit l'orage pointer le bout de son nez.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite vous deux, vous n'aurez rien de moi si vous passez votre temps à vous battre, c'est clair ? »

Ils grognèrent pour toute réponse. Arslan soupira, cela commençait bien…

o~~O~~o

Daryûn n'aurait jamais pensé finir sa journée ainsi. Il déménagea dans ses nouveaux appartements quelques heures après l'incident et le roi Osloes lui-même se déplaça pour lui montrer le passage secret qui menait aux appartements princiers. Il découvrit alors la porte cachée derrière une armoire et un couloir qui s'enfonçait dans le mur. Qui aurait pu deviner que les murs étaient doublés et qu'un passage étroit s'y trouvait ?

« Il y a beaucoup de passages de ce genre dans le palais ? Demanda-t-il. »

Le roi se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Certaines choses devaient rester secrètes. Daryûn s'y faufila en se mettant de profile pour avancer à cause de l'irrégularité des murs. Une ouverture se dessina alors devant lui. Le mur était troué pour former une sorte de porte bouchée par une cloison en bois.

« Vous avez trouvé ? Demanda le roi.  
\- Je crois mais comment cela s'ouvre ?  
\- Essayez de pousser. »

Ce que Daryûn fit. Il essaya de plusieurs façons avant d'arriver à pousser le bas de la cloison qui se souleva. Il réussit alors à l'ouvrir complètement.

« C'est bon, votre Majesté ! »

Daryûn vit les charnières au-dessus de sa tête et comprit alors comment fonctionnait le mécanisme. L'ouverture se trouvait derrière des pans de bois sculptés servant de décoration à la chambre.

« Daryûn ? »

Il sursauta presque en voyant Arslan assis près de la bibliothèque avec un livre dans les mains.

« Votre Altesse ! Ah, excusez mon intrusion mais sa Majesté me montrait le passage entre nos appartements.  
\- C'est une entrée plutôt surprenante, sourit le prince. Entre donc que l'on regarde comment elle s'ouvre de ce côté. »

Daryûn obéit un peu gêné par son apparition alors que le prince se trouvait là. Arslan se leva pour voir par lui-même le passage. Daryûn referma doucement le volet pour trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir une fois fermé. Un petit rebord sur le bas de la cloison permettait de la saisir de l'intérieur sans qu'il n'y ait de trou ou d'espace qui aurait compromis la position de la porte. Cette ouverture avait été pensée pour être totalement invisible. Une fois fermée les motifs du bois se suivaient parfaitement, aucun décalage visible pour indiquer sa présence. Daryûn l'ouvrit à nouveau sous l'œil émerveillé du prince qui découvrait ce mécanisme invisible menant vers un lieu nouveau. Arslan entra dans le passage poussé par la curiosité, Daryûn le laissa arriver dans ses appartements avant de le suivre. Le prince y discutait déjà avec le roi.

« C'est vraiment étonnant, déclara Arslan. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait ainsi, je m'attendais plutôt à une porte cachée dans le mur entre les deux appartements et non à un couloir caché dans ceux de l'extérieur !  
\- En effet c'est assez étrange mais le prince qui l'a découvert en a bien profité... Il a trouvé que le mur avait été doublé pour que les appartements soient mieux isolés mais il a remarqué l'espace vide entre les deux. Il a fait faire deux ouvertures puis les a camouflées, et voilà ! Il semblerait au final que ce passage ne soit dû qu'au hasard…  
\- Et peut-on vous demander comment vous avez découvert cela ? Sourit Arslan.  
\- Ça c'est un secret royal que je ne peux révéler. Vous comprendrez donc que je vous demande la plus grande discrétion concernant la présence de ce chemin. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux. Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants avant que le roi s'en allât pour retourner à ses occupations. Arslan prit à nouveau le couloir amusé par cette découverte. Sans trop savoir pourquoi Daryûn le suivit à nouveau.

« Cela sera vraiment très utile, déclara le prince. Tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Vous avez raison… Cela évitera des allers et venues suspects dans le couloir entre les deux appartements.  
\- Daryûn, tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ? Entre nous cela ne pose pas de problème et puisque tu m'as marqué je pense qu'on peut s'autoriser un peu de familiarité, non ?  
\- J'ai encore dû mal à me faire à l'idée… C'est assez déconcertant de me dire que je viens de trouver mon oméga, d'ailleurs de me dire que j'ai un oméga cela me paraît bizarre…  
\- Je crois que je comprends... La situation en elle-même est très particulière et peu orthodoxe mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. »

Daryûn trouva le prince vraiment attachant, exactement le souvenir qu'il en avait : souriant et enjoué.

« Vous n'avez pas changé Arslan, soupira-t-il avec nostalgie.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui j'ai l'impression de vous retrouver comme lorsque je vous ai dit « au revoir » hormis pour le physique. Vous avez beaucoup grandi… Vous êtes un homme maintenant ! »

Les remarques de Daryûn firent rire Arslan.

« Et toi, tu es resté identique à mes souvenirs. Cela m'a vraiment épaté lorsque je t'ai vu dans la bibliothèque. Un peu comme si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé et que tu étais revenu quelques heures après ton départ. Cela m'a fait plaisir d'apprendre ton retour bien que j'avais peur des conséquences que cela pourraient engendrer…  
\- Vous pensiez que cela arriverait ?  
\- Après notre dernière rencontre, je savais que ton retour ne serait pas évident… Je sentais le lien qui nous unissait mais il fallait que j'épouse Hilmes. Au début je ne voulais vraiment pas car je savais que tu étais fait pour moi mais Hilmes a chamboulé toutes les convictions que j'avais acquises. Je ne croyais pas cela possible et j'ai fini par penser que ce serait possible avec lui… Il me paraissait effrayant au début… Pourtant lorsqu'on a été fiancé, il s'est tout de suite montré gentil et protecteur. On s'est beaucoup rapproché et je ne me voyais plus vivre sans lui ! J'étais vraiment heureux lorsqu'on s'est mariés mais je sentais une ombre planer… Je ne pouvais pas t'oublier totalement mais je ne pouvais pas non plus me séparer d'Hilmes. J'étais tiraillé entre vous deux, je me sentais mal à cette idée car je devais choisir ou plutôt je devais arrêter de penser à toi et d'avoir des doutes mais impossible… Cela revenait tout le temps me hanter pourtant j'étais heureux avec Hilmes, je ne comprenais pas… Et je me sentais coupable envers lui d'avoir de tels sentiments.  
\- Arslan… est-ce que ça va ? Tu as les larmes aux yeux…  
\- Ahh ! Tu me tutoies enfin ! Sourit-il.  
\- Je m'inquiète ! Ne te moque pas, ralla Daryûn.  
\- Eh bien on s'amuse ? Demanda Hilmes d'un ton sec. »

Arslan se retourna aussitôt, surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu rentrer. Son mécontentement s'affichait sur son visage. Hilmes s'attendait à pouvoir passer un moment tranquille, et plus si affinité, avec son oméga. Depuis l'annonce qu'ils devraient vivre ensemble tous les _trois_ , il ressentait le besoin de se rapprocher d'Arslan, de s'accrocher à lui pour qu'il ne parte pas. Quelle mauvaise surprise ce fut de le découvrir en compagnie de Daryûn dans leurs appartements. Sa présence raviva aussitôt ses craintes de se voir repousser par Arslan. Il ne supportait pas cette brûlure qui le ravageait de l'intérieur.

« Que fait-il ici ? Demanda Hilmes en désignant Daryûn avec dédain.  
\- Sa Majesté est venu nous montrer le passage puis on s'est mis à discuter.  
\- Dans ce cas, il va devoir le reprendre rapidement car notre repas arrive, dit-il sèchement. »

Daryûn ne chercha pas à protester et obéit sagement. Hilmes scruta ses moindres mouvements alors qu'il le regardait soulever le volet pour disparaitre dans le passage. Il ne montra aucun signe de surprise face à cette découverte. Il soupira d'apaisement une fois que toutes les traces du gêneur eurent disparu. Arslan se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils :

« Hilmes, le réprima-t-il.  
\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton innocent.  
\- Pourquoi lui parles-tu ainsi ?  
\- Je n'aime pas le savoir avec toi surtout si je tombe sur lui alors que je rentre pour t'avoir pour moi…  
\- Il va falloir t'y faire maintenant, dit-il avec douceur. »

Hilmes grogna et s'approcha d'Arslan. Bien qu'il se montrât rassurant Hilmes ne se sentait pas totalement apaisé. Il pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser mais Arslan l'évita.

« Tu feras des efforts ?  
\- Oui, oui, ralla-t-il. »

Arslan le fixa attendant une meilleure réponse.

« D'accord ! Je vais essayer de me montrer plus courtois ! »

Il lui sourit et l'autorisa enfin à l'embrasser. Hilmes se rapprocha encore plus de son oméga mais Arslan connaissait ce regard et savait ce qu'il signifiait.

« Hilmes...  
\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ? S'énerva-t-il piqué à vif.  
\- Voyons tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça…  
\- Alors où est le problème ? Tu n'as pas envie ? Demanda-t-il plus calmement.  
\- Tu aimerais que je fasse l'amour avec Daryûn ?  
\- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il. Bien sûr que non !  
\- Bien, tu as ta réponse maintenant ! Tant que vous ne vous entendrez pas il faudra attendre. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir régler toutes vos disputes. »

Hilmes geignit. Il comprenait la logique de son oméga et savait que cela serait certainement mieux ainsi mais… Cela le froissait de savoir que son oméga se refusait à lui non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas envie (ça il le comprenait très bien) mais pour éviter les disputes que cela pourrait engendrer. Il ne l'avouerait pas mais il en avait surtout besoin pour être rassuré, pour être sûr que rien n'avait changé entre eux et qu'Arslan le désirait toujours.

« On peut vraiment rien faire du tout ? Gémit-il.  
\- On peut aller jusqu'où tu supportes que Daryûn fasse de même. »

Autant dire qu'ils n'iraient pas loin. Il ne voulait même pas qu'ils s'embrassent ! La question le heurta :

« Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. »

Le hochement de tête négatif le soulagea mais il se doutait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Il y aurait forcément un moment où cela arriverait. Le repas finit par arriver et il savoura avec un plaisir non dissimulé ce moment qu'il partageait _juste_ avec Arslan.

o~~O~~o

Hilmes voyait Arslan fixer l'entrée du passage depuis qu'ils avaient fini de manger. Il hésita à lui en demander la raison de peur d'obtenir une réponse contenant le mot « Daryûn ». Il espérait avoir encore un peu de temps seul avec lui avant que Daryûn ne s'incruste pour de bon dans leur mariage. Mais ses espoirs finirent par voler en éclat :

« Tu crois que j'aurais dû lui dire de venir ?  
\- Pardon ? S'étouffa Hilmes.  
\- Daryûn, tu crois que j'aurais dû lui dire de venir ? Arf ! Bien sûr que tu ne veux pas mais il faut bien ! Tu as été largement avantagé par rapport à lui tu sais ?  
\- Je suis ton mari !  
\- Oui, sourit-il, mais lui aussi d'une certaine manière… Il faut bien t'y habituer ! Pense à lui qui arrive au milieu d'un couple déjà formé ! Allez je vais l'appeler. »

Arslan se leva sous le regard plaintif d'Hilmes.

« Attends on ne peut même pas… Profiter un peu ?  
\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, chantonna-t-il.  
-… Bon va le chercher si tu veux mais je ne lui laisserais pas mon côté du lit ! »

Arslan pouffa à sa remarque. Il sentait la douleur qu'éprouvait Hilmes face à cette situation. Il espérait qu'ils s'entendraient rapidement pour mettre fin à cette tension. Il se faufila dans le passage et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Daryûn dans ses pas. Ce dernier était _très_ mal-à-l'aise, Arslan avait visé juste. Hilmes scruta le moindre de ses gestes prêt à le réprimander aux moindres faux pas. Ce dernier pourtant reprit confiance grâce à l'attention que lui porta Arslan pour l'aider à se mettre à l'aise. Ce qui, forcément, agaça Hilmes.

Le coucher fut tout aussi délicat. Arslan pensait pouvoir dormir tranquillement mais ce fut une grosse erreur de penser cela. Il fallut d'abord séparer le lit en zone pour éviter que les deux s'étripent ou ne s'estiment lésés dans cette affaire. Après une heure de diplomatie et de patience de la part d'Arslan ils purent enfin se coucher. Il pensait qu'ils se calmeraient enfin une fois les lumières éteintes.

Deuxième grosse erreur.

Hilmes ne resta pas neutre longtemps et Daryûn d'abord timide n'apprécia pas de savoir son oméga aux mains d'un autre. Il prenait de plus en plus conscience du lien qui l'unissait à Arslan et si au début il avait des doutes maintenant il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait le laisser lui filer entre les doigts. Il finit donc par venir lui aussi se coller à Arslan dans l'espérance d'obtenir plus que son adversaire.

Arslan sut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il avait sérieusement merdé même.

Hilmes grogna. Puis Daryûn.

Un bras s'enroula autour d'Arslan. Puis un autre mais le propriétaire était différent. Ce qui engendra un nouveau grognement de la part du propriétaire de l'autre bras. Le territoire se transforma alors en champ de bataille. La conquête était la priorité mais elle ne s'avérait pas évidente. Chaque adversaire tentait de gagner du territoire mais ils en perdaient irrémédiablement à chaque mouvement offensif où ils laissaient du terrain sans protection. Ils se battaient sans relâche ce qui eut le don d'agacer rapidement Arslan.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure ? Ralla-t-il. »

Aucune réponse évidemment.

Ils prétendaient dormir et ces gestes étaient totalement involontaires. Ils ne pouvaient avouer qu'ils se bataillaient depuis plus d'une heure pour être celui qui se collerait le plus à Arslan et ainsi gagner la manche.

Arslan en eut assez d'être un territoire à envahir.

« Bon ! Maintenant vous arrêtez, vous vous écartez et ne me touchez plus ! C'est clair ? »

Arslan venait de leur parler exactement comme il l'aurait fait pour des enfants pris en faute. Ils restèrent silencieux mais obtempérèrent. Arslan resta allongé sur le dos à fixer le plafond. Il devait réfléchir au moindre de ses mouvements pour éviter une crise diplomatique. S'il se tournait vers un, il le favorisait mais… Qui devait-il favoriser pour cette première nuit ? Et encore ce n'était que pour dormir. Qu'est-ce que ce serait quand il faudrait aller un peu plus loin ! Ingérable, le mot convenait parfaitement à cette situation.

Il réfléchit. Qui avait le plus besoin d'être avantagé ? Lequel se trouvait dans une position de faiblesse ? Daryûn était son alpha destiné mais il venait de débarquer dans un couple déjà formé. Il avait quasiment été exilé de la cour et ils n'avaient jamais pu approfondir la moindre relation contrairement à Hilmes.

En ce qui concernait Hilmes, il hésitait. Ils avaient grandi et s'étaient découverts ensemble. Ils étaient même mariés maintenant mais… Hilmes n'était pas son alpha destiné. Les réactions qu'il montrait depuis ces dernières heures ne lui ressemblaient en rien. Il ne venait jamais demander du contact aussi directement. Il prenait très mal cet évènement. Difficile d'en douter.

Alors comment faire ? Comment faire pour les satisfaire tous les deux ? Ils continueraient à souffrir temps qu'ils ne s'entendraient pas. Ils devaient eux aussi former des liens pour être un couple.

Non.

En réalité ils devaient former un trio et cela nécessitait qu'ils s'entendent tous les trois. Il ne pouvait y avoir deux couples : le couple Hilmes-Arslan puis le couple Arslan-Daryûn avec pour toute charnière le partage de l'oméga. Ils ne devraient même pas avoir à le partager il fallait que ce soit naturel.

Arslan finit par s'allonger en se tournant vers Hilmes, celui qui avait le plus besoin d'être rassuré sur sa place au milieu de ce couple destiné. Ce dernier lui sourit, il devait savourer sa victoire, mais surtout être heureux de voir que son oméga ne le délaissait pas au profit du nouveau venu.

Pourtant Arslan ne s'arrêta pas là, il attrapa une main d'Hilmes et la plaça sur sa hanche. Hilmes en profita alors pour se rapprocher. Il fit de même avec Daryûn qui se trouvait derrière lui et ce dernier agit de la même manière prenant le geste comme une invitation. Arslan plaça sa main entre celle d'Hilmes et celle de Daryûn sans pour autant chercher à couper tout contact entre les deux. Ils se crispèrent mais finirent par s'habituer à ce contact étrange, adouci par la barrière que formait Arslan.

Ils finirent par s'endormir tous les trois ainsi, à égale distance les uns des autres mais reliés par un lien unique. Arslan savoura enfin un sommeil bien mérité. Demain aussi il devrait jouer les diplomates entre ces deux montagnes d'égo d'alpha.

o~~O~~o

Cela faisait une semaine que cela durait. _Une très longue semaine_. Arslan ne pouvait plus dormir tranquillement et le moindre moment de répit volait en éclat à cause d'un de ses alphas en quête d'attention, ou plutôt cherchant à le monopoliser plus longtemps que son adversaire. Daryûn s'étant bien intégré ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler, Arslan devait sans cesse les arrêter ou calmer le jeu.

Il était à bout.

Il comprit enfin pourquoi Kalhn, l'oméga ayant vécu la même situation que lui, avait interdit à ses alphas de l'approcher ou de partager son lit tant qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à s'entendre ou à coucher ensemble. Il finit par en venir à cette même conclusion. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'ils comprennent véritablement la situation. Il ne voyait pas comment faire d'autre pour qu'il y ait un début de relation et d'équilibre entre tous les trois. Cette méthode était plutôt extrême alors il pensait qu'il valait mieux attendre encore un peu avant d'en arriver là.

Ou pas.

Après deux heures à devoir jouer les nourrices il en eut sa claque. Il mit le plan à exécution, un plan sournois mais d'extrême urgence. Sa santé mentale et physique en dépendait. Il rêvait de dormir sans les sentir se chamailler autour de lui.

« Stop ! Intervint-il. Cela suffit maintenant ! Je ne pensais pas devoir en arriver là mais vous m'y contraignez à force de vous comporter comme des gamins de huit ans qui se battent pour un jouet ! Je ne suis pas un jouet alors je mérite de l'attention et pas uniquement pour agacer l'autre. Bien maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention je vais vous expliquer… Tant que vous n'aurez pas commencé à avoir une vraie relation tous les deux, vous dormirez dans les appartements d'à côté. Il n'est pas question que je déménage à cause de deux gugusses dans votre genre. C'est clair ? »

Les deux « gugusses » restèrent muets quelques secondes le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Ce fut Hilmes qui entama la discussion avec précaution :

« Qu'entends-tu par une « vraie relation » ?  
\- La même chose que dans tout couple normal… Parlez-vous calmement, communiquez, apprenez à vous connaître. Touchez-vous aussi… Car que vous le vouliez ou non cela arrivera lors de mes chaleurs et elles se rapprochent…  
\- Tu veux qu'on… Couche ensemble ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.  
\- Je ne voyais pas si loin mais puisque que tu le proposes pourquoi pas !  
\- Mais deux alphas ça, commença Daryûn, ça ne peut pas marcher ! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire non ?  
\- Non, répondit Arslan du tac au tac. Je ne vois pas et je ne veux pas savoir. Débrouillez-vous ! »

Les deux alphas firent une mine à briser le cœur mais Arslan manquait trop de sommeil pour s'en soucier.

« Donc si je résume… Si on couche ensemble on peut rester ici ? Demanda Hilmes lentement.  
\- Hilmes… Je te rappelle que s'il n'est pas d'accord c'est du viol !  
\- Je sais, je ne suis pas fou non plus mais répond à la question.  
\- J'ai dit que je voulais que vous vous entendiez… »

Hilmes se tourna vers Daryûn pour le détailler de haut en bas avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Arslan.

« Tu ne veux pas te mettre entre nous deux ?  
\- Pour que vous vous battiez encore ?  
\- On est obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout ? On ne peut pas juste… Tu sais… Comme quand on…  
\- Hilmes, ralla Arslan. Arrêtes de chercher des échappatoires.  
\- D'accord… Mais je ne vois pas comment faire pour… _M'entendre_ avec _lui_ , dit-il en serrant les dents.  
\- Parlez tout simplement !  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Pas de moi déjà, c'est sûr que ça limite le champ des possibles pour vous ! Mais il faudra faire un effort ! Oh ! Et ne cherchez pas à vous faire mousser ou à vous vanter je vous surveille…  
\- De quoi on peut bien parler alors ? Demanda Daryûn.  
\- De votre journée… Non ! J'ai mieux ! Donnez des mots positifs pour décrire l'autre. »

Arslan trouva l'idée drôle lorsqu'il les vit se regarder comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus. Il décida de les encourager gentiment.

« Allez, mettez-vous en face et dîtes ce qui vous vient à l'esprit. »

Hilmes roula les yeux mais se tourna malgré tout vers Daryûn. Il soupira, fit la grimace mais le regarda avec attention réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire de pas méchant au sujet de Daryûn. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux rester assez neutre.

« Il ne se bat pas trop ma- il souffla et reprit : il se bat bien.  
\- Ce n'est pas trop mal, commenta Arslan, mais encore ?  
\- Il est très fidèle et dévoué, c'est quelqu'un de loyal, un homme de confiance. Ça suffit non ?  
\- Bon à Daryûn !  
\- Il combat bien et je dois le reconnaître, bien mieux que moi. Il peut se montrer attentionné de temps en temps et… Il se montre très protecteur envers toi ce qui me paraît tout à fait compréhensible. »

Arslan trouva finalement l'activité très distrayante, ils devraient la continuer dans les prochains jours. Qui sait peut-être qu'ils finiraient par se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient pas que des défauts… Ce n'était pas gagné mais il n'était pas interdit de rêver quand même !

« Bien, c'est bien je suis fier de vous ! Maintenant vous comprendrez que j'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper alors j'aimerais me coucher…  
\- Pas de problème, répondit Hilmes.»

Arslan se racla la gorge en regardant les deux alphas se tourner vers le lit le plus naturellement du monde.

« Je crois que vous avez oublié quelque chose tous les deux. »

Il désigna le volet du menton avec un petit sourire. Ils auraient essayé. Tous les deux dépités ils se dirigèrent vers la porte cachée.

« Attendez… »

Ils se figèrent et se tournèrent vers Arslan plein d'espoir.

« Bonne nuit ! » Finit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Ils soupirèrent frustrés par ce faux espoir. Arslan savoura sa douce vengeance puis alla s'étaler sur le lit confortable qui était devenu un lieu de tension. Il profita pleinement de cette nuit bien méritée.

o~~O~~o

Arslan se réveilla frais et de bonne humeur profitant de l'espace qui lui était accordé. Il se demanda malgré tout avec une pointe de culpabilité si ses deux alphas ne s'étaient pas étripés. À pas de loup il se faufila dans les appartements voisins et fut amusé du spectacle qu'il vit. Ils avaient tous les deux tellement pris l'habitude de venir se serrer sur lui qu'ils s'étaient accrochés à la première source de chaleur disponible.

Il trouva la situation attendrissante. Il voulait en profiter autant que possible tant qu'ils étaient paisibles. Il aimerait bien voir cela plus souvent mais il se doutait que cela n'arriverait pas de sitôt. Il s'installa tranquillement et les regarda se réveiller. Daryûn fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, son expression déroutée lorsqu'il vit Arslan le fit rire. Il devait se demander comment il était possible qu'Arslan soit si loin alors qu'il devait être juste à côté de lui.

Il sursaute presque quand il reconnut Hilmes. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux et eut la même réaction. Arslan les félicita pour cette nuit sans effusion de sang ou de hurlements. Il saisit l'occasion de les féliciter et de les encourager. Il monta sur le lit pour se placer entre eux alors qu'ils finissaient d'émerger et de chasser les souvenirs de la nuit bien trop flous et sujet à interprétation. Arslan se pencha d'abord vers Daryûn et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sourit en voyant l'air complètement scandalisé d'Hilmes puis il fit de même.

Un simple baiser pour dire bonjour à ses alphas. Il leur aurait bien proposé de faire de même mais c'était trop tôt et il ne souhaitait pas gâcher ce moment de plénitude. Il leur sourit une derrière fois avant de se lever et retourner dans ses propres appartements.

Il ne pouvait pas toujours favoriser Hilmes non plus… Il inverserait demain.

o~~O~~o

Cette semaine-là fut agréable. Arslan reconnut leurs efforts et les autorisa à regagner le lit conjugal pour un essai. Cela se passa bien. Pas de dispute. Arslan crut au miracle mais il remarqua que s'ils ne se bouffaient plus le nez, ils évitaient de se toucher avec une minutie étonnante. Il se dit que ce serait la prochaine étape à franchir : qu'ils acceptent la présence de l'autre.

« Je dois vous avouer que je suis agréablement surpris par ce revirement. Je suis vraiment très content mais il reste quelque chose auquel vous devez vous habituer… Avoir des contacts avec l'autre… Pas forcément prolongé mais juste de vous tenir la main par exemple. Vous ne voulez pas essayer ? »

Hilmes ne ralla même pas et se tourna vers Daryûn avec un air entendu. Il lui tendit ses mains tournées vers le plafond et Hilmes posa lentement ses mains sur les siennes. Ils restèrent ainsi, Arslan attendait avec une certaine appréhension ce moment. Daryûn referma lentement ses mains sur celle d'Hilmes mais il les retira brutalement par reflexe, comme lorsqu'on s'approche trop près d'une flamme. Hilmes se refrogna :

« Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, dit-il d'une voix rauque. »

Personne n'objecta. Arslan comprit qu'il était trop tôt mais il devrait parler avec Hilmes pour comprendre ce qu'y n'allait pas et pourquoi il s'obstinait à repousser Daryûn. Certes il faisait des efforts mais Arslan sentait toujours un blocage qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Hilmes avait pourtant dû comprendre qu'il ne favoriserait pas Daryûn, ni ne le délaisserait.

Ses doutes s'amplifièrent le lendemain lorsqu'Hilmes le retrouva seul dans la chambre. Arslan pensa saisir l'occasion pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement mais Hilmes ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s'approcha à grand pas et l'embrassa passionnément. Arslan fut trop surpris pour réagir à ce soudain « assaut ». Lorsqu'Hilmes le laissa enfin respirer il réussit à se reculer assez pour voir son visage.

« Hilmes, souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'y ne va pas ?  
\- Je te veux, murmura-t-il. N'est-ce pas normal de vouloir son oméga après autant de temps sans pouvoir le toucher ?  
\- Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude…  
\- Accorde-moi cette fois.»

Son ton se fit suppliant ce qui interpella à nouveau Arslan. Hilmes recommença à l'embrasser malgré ces protestations. Quelque chose clochait mais quoi ? Hilmes ne se montrait jamais ainsi.

« Hilmes…  
\- Si tu ne veux pas dis-le franchement ! S'énerva-t-il. Je ne te forcerais pas mais si tu ne me dis pas non alors je continuerais.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça… Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit… Tu autoriserais Daryûn lui aussi à- »

Hilmes ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et prit à nouveau ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite bien qu'il la sût déjà. Il voulait Arslan, son oméga, et surtout oublier Daryûn qu'il sortît une bonne fois pour toute de ses pensées.

Il reprit bien vite ses habitudes, touchant Arslan comme il l'avait toujours fait pour le faire gémir. Cela lui avait terriblement manqué, sentir sa chaleur, son corps, son odeur… Tout. Il connaissait tout par cœur mais le redécouvrait à chaque fois. Il finit par pousser Arslan sur le lit pour continuer plus tranquillement. Arslan répondait à ses caresses et à ses soupirs, à lui aussi cela avait manqué. Il le déshabilla prolongeant leurs caresses à l'infini. Leurs peaux se dévoraient comme affamées par une trop longue absence.

Seulement un invité indésirable se manifesta. Daryûn n'arrivait pas si tôt d'habitude. Hilmes se retint de pester mais il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter là peu importe qu'il soit ici ou pas. Il continua à toucher Arslan sans se soucier du gêneur. Arslan l'aperçut finalement et le dit à Hilmes craignant que ce dernier ne l'ait pas remarqué. Mais comment aurait-il pu le rater alors qu'il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres ?

« Hilmes, gémit Arslan, Daryûn est là…  
\- M'en fous. Si ça l'amuse de mater tant mieux pour lui. Il n'a qu'à se rincer l'œil autant qu'il veut ! »

Arslan fut choqué d'une telle réponse de la part d'Hilmes. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, il pensait qu'il demanderait plutôt à Daryûn de repartir d'où il venait. Daryûn, lui ne montra aucun signe annonçant qu'il ferait demi-tour. Après tout Hilmes venait de l'inviter à rester et il en avait bien l'intention.

« Arslan cela te dérange que je reste ? Demanda-t-il. »

L'oméga rougit mais accepta. De toute manière il le verrait ainsi à un moment où un autre. Alors pourquoi pas ? De plus ils étaient tous les trois et les deux alphas ne s'étaient pas disputés pour une fois… C'était l'occasion ou jamais.

Daryûn regarda, bien que gêné par la situation, seulement les ayant trouvé ainsi il ne pouvait plus partir. Arslan était aussi son oméga, il ne voulait pas le savoir se donner à un autre sans qu'il ne soit sûr qu'aucun mal ne lui serrait fait. La sensation était étrange et contradictoire. Il ne voulait pas partager son oméga mais en le voyant ainsi avec Hilmes, il ne trouvait pas cela étrange car c'était Hilmes. Hilmes qui le touchait et l'embrassait, qui découvrait sa peaux et la caressait avec précision.

Il ressentait le plaisir et la complicité qui les unissaient comme s'il participait lui aussi aux échanges. Il voulait les rejoindre, participer, les toucher, non pas juste Arslan mais Hilmes aussi. Le voir frissonner et lâcher prise sous ses caresses. Il voulait le faire sien autant qu'Arslan. Sentir sa chair l'entourer, son corps supplier et sa voix se faire plus rauque. L'entendre gémir. Voir son visage se tordre par le plaisir. Il voulait le posséder peut-être même plus qu'Arslan en ce moment. Il se rapprocha hypnotisé par les épaules musclées d'Hilmes qui roulaient sous sa peau et son dos qui dansait en rythme des gémissements d'Arslan.

Lorsqu'il fut à porter il posa sa main sur le milieu de son dos, hésitant sur le mouvement à suivre monter ou descendre. Hilmes frissonna à son contact mais ne fit mine de ne rien remarquer. Alors il continua son approche et monta sur le lit. Arslan le remarqua enfin mais ne dit rien. Daryûn décida de résoudre son dilemme en posant sa deuxième main dans le dos d'Hilmes, une monta et l'autre descendit. Il prit le temps d'imprimer la marque de ses mains sur sa peau mais Hilmes ne disait toujours rien. Il caressa son dos comme un massage pour s'imprégner de ses formes, de ses creux et de ses monts. Il se pencha lentement, fit courir son souffle sur sa colonne vertébrale cherchant le bon endroit, l'endroit parfait pour déposer son premier baiser.

Il le trouva.

Juste sur la bosse que formait la jonction de la nuque et du dos. Il déposa alors son baiser et l'effet fut immédiat. Il sentit Hilmes frissonner sous lui. Il recommença se collant bien plus dans son dos cette fois. Il embrassa sa nuque, son dos, se frotta contre lui. Son odeur l'excitait. Il était excité par un alpha, l'alpha qui en ce moment même touchait son oméga, était-ce pour cela ? Il voulait le faire sien. Il continua les attentions qu'il lui portait avec minutie. Il voulait le savourer. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'Hilmes s'était figé sous lui.

Arslan s'inquiéta, Hilmes ne bougeait plus où à peine. Il ne s'occupait plus de lui. Il comprit alors en voyant Daryûn le toucher mais il se demanda pourquoi Hilmes ne l'avait pas encore envoyé balader… Sa mine rouge et son souffle court lui firent comprendre. Hilmes le voulait aussi. L'oméga sentit qu'il n'avait plus sa place au milieu de ces deux-là pour le moment. Ils devaient créer leur lien. Peut-être est-ce ça dont Samir parlait ? Il se dit qu'il valait mieux se retirer et les laisser. Il fit un mouvement pour se dégager mais Hilmes le retint, il s'accrocha à lui cherchant de quoi l'empêcher de sombrer.

Cela l'effrayait. Cette sensation qui l'envahissait était étrange, vraiment étrange. Elle rongeait Hilmes depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Cette envie de se glisser au milieu du couple destiné. Ce désir de prendre Arslan mais d'être pris par Daryûn. Il faisait ce même rêve depuis plusieurs nuits… Depuis qu'il avait dormi seul avec Daryûn. Son odeur, son corps tout le tentait, le poussait à céder.

Et cela arrivait en ce moment même. Daryûn le touchait. Une part de lui pourtant refusait toujours de céder. Les alphas ne se soumettaient pas à d'autres alphas. Il y avait toujours de la rivalité entre eux, le désire de dominer l'autre et de le faire perdre. Il ne voulait pas perdre la face ni montrer que ça l'atteignait autant, que ça lui plaisait, l'excitait au plus haut point…

Pourtant il cédait de plus en plus de terrain, répondant aux caresses par des gémissements, aux frustrations par des mouvements de rapprochement.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il devait tenir !

Il laissa un gémissement filtrer entre ses dents. Mais c'était si bon…

Il grimaça. Il ne devait pas.

Il relâcha sa prise sur Arslan et le laissa partir.

Plus d'excuse.

Il se tint au lit alors que Daryûn prenait pleinement possession de lui. Il lâcha prise cette fois. Se laissa guider par des mouvements de hanches qui lui arrachaient des gémissements de plaisirs. Il voulait plus. Daryûn continuait le serrant encore plus contre lui, conquérant de plus en plus de terrain, se frayant un chemin de plus en plus loin.

Ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Ils continuèrent. Daryûn se mit face à lui pour ne perdre aucune miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il l'embrassait à pleine bouche, touchait les parties de son corps exposés qu'il n'avait pas encore pu atteindre. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Il voulait le marquer mais il sentait que s'il le faisait cela s'arrêterait, qu'Hilmes cesserait de le désirer et il ne le supportait pas. Il souhaitait que cela se prolongeât, sentir encore ce parfum qui émanait de sa peau depuis ses derniers jours.

o~~O~~o

Hilmes fatiguait. Depuis combien de temps faisaient-ils ça ? Depuis combien de temps se mêlaient-ils l'un dans l'autre ? Allaient-ils seulement pouvoir se décoller ?

« Daryûn, pria-t-il. Je n'en peux plus…  
\- Ce n'est pas encore assez, grogna-t-il. »

Arslan se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de la scène qui se déroulait. Leurs corps s'emmêlaient avec une facilité déconcertante. Il les entendait soupirer, grogner et gémir. Il fut impressionné qu'ils fussent toujours aussi vigoureux après tant d'efforts. Ils seraient rodés pour supporter ses chaleurs.

Cette fois pourtant la flamme sembla s'essouffler. Ils étaient plus lents, Hilmes était à bout. Il ne se tendait plus, il s'arquait complètement, lâchant sa tête vers l'arrière et accrochant ses mains à tous ce qui pouvait le retenir dans la conscience. Daryûn aussi ralentissait le rythme, sans pour autant s'arrêter. Il se pencha sur Hilmes et mordit son cou. Hilmes poussa un cri rauque et essoufflé. Ils tremblèrent tous les deux avant de s'effondrer l'un sur l'autre.

o~~O~~o

Hilmes fut réveillé par une mèche de cheveux qui lui chatouillait un peu trop le nez. Il sut tout de suite que le réveil serait douloureux, une _certaine_ partie de son anatomie le brûlait avec une ardeur sans équivalence. Il n'avait jamais connu ça et… Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais connu pareil traitement. Daryûn l'écrasait mais aucune trace d'Arslan à proximité. Cela lui déplut fortement. Il tapota le dos du tas qui le couvrait pour le faire bouger. Daryûn grogna sans pour autant s'écarter au contraire même il vint se coller encore plus. Hilmes laissa échapper un cri tout sauf viril quand il sentit _cette partie_ sensible de son anatomie être attaqué dès le réveil. Il poussa Daryûn avec le peu de force qui lui restait autant dire que Daryûn ne se souleva que de quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui.

« Tu peux courir ! Tu ne me touches plus durant ces prochains jours espèce de grand malade !  
\- « Ces prochains jours » hein ? Cela veut dire qu'après je peux, sourit-il.  
\- Crève ! »

Arslan les regarda se chamailler avant de se manifester enfin.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillés ? Vous ne savez pas tous ce que j'ai dû faire pour expliquer votre absence, soupira-t-il. Hilmes tu es censé être malade ce qui explique ton retard et Daryûn est censé t'aider pour que tu n'es pas à sortir du lit. J'ai dû cacher ton déjeuné pour qu'ils croient que tu étais dans ta chambre Daryûn ! Et bien sûr je me suis arrangé pour que personne n'entre ici, autant dire que ce n'est pas évident ! Vous auriez pu raccourcir un peu…  
\- Dis ça à l'autre ! S'exclama Hilmes. C'est lui qui n'a pas voulu me lâcher !  
\- Oui mais on ne peut pas dire que tu t'y sois réellement opposé, tu semblais plutôt apprécier même… Je me trompe ?  
\- Tu te ligues contre moi ? Toi, mon oméga ? Si je pouvais me lever je partirais tellement je suis outré par de telles remarques ! »

Arslan pouffa de rire. Daryûn le regarda se demandant s'il était sérieux ou pas. Il ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter ainsi mais Arslan semblait en avoir l'habitude.

« Mais dis-moi Arslan… Tu avais dit que si on s'entendait alors on pourrait te toucher n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hilmes avec un petit sourire.  
\- Pour le moment réussi à te lever après on verra ! Vous avez tous les deux une longue journée. J'espère pour toi Hilmes que le roi n'a pas prévu de sortie à cheval… Tu vas voir que ce n'est pas évident. »

Hilmes déglutit. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. _« Merde »_ ce fut sa seule pensée.

o~~O~~o

Hilmes trouva la journée particulièrement périlleuse. Il tentait de garder un semblant de fierté mais il devait faire face à des regards qui ne cessaient de se tourner vers lui. Cela était totalement inhabituel de plus il voyait des sourires apparaître dès que Daryûn se trouvait à proximité. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Cela se confirma quand son père vint le voir avec un grand sourire. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon, du tout.

« Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que vous vous entendriez si bien si vite !  
\- De quoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.  
\- L'odeur de Daryûn te couvre complétement ! C'est sûr que là tout le monde comprend que Daryûn et toi… Vous entendez bien ! Ainsi que sa soudaine promotion pour qu'il soit juste à côté de toi.  
\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que si tout le monde me fixe c'est parce qu'ils savent que je… Dors avec Daryûn ? Il a passé toute la matinée avec moi car j'étais malade c'est normale que je puisse avoir un peu de son odeur.  
\- Hilmes, comprend bien que ce n'est pas ce genre d'odeur… Tu sens presque plus Daryûn, qu'Arslan avait ton odeur en sortant de la première chaleur que vous avez passé ensemble. Tu comprends que dans ces conditions il n'y a pas de place aux doutes… Et puis je ne savais pas qu'un peu de fièvre donnait des boiteries, dit-il avec un petit sourire.  
\- Alors, là tout le monde sait que j'ai… couché avec Daryûn ?  
\- Et pas qu'une fois en plus !  
\- Je crois que je vais aller me terrer dans un trou sous les dalles du palais.  
\- Mais non ! C'était le but ! Tout le monde le croit alors c'est parfait. Personne ne soupçonnera ce qui se cache vraiment et si tu restes assez près d'Arslan tout le monde pensera que l'odeur de Daryûn viendra de toi et pas de lui ! Exactement ce qu'il fallait, sourit-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes dans ma situation !  
\- Je dois dire que ça m'arrange ! Mais en même temps tu ne t'ennuieras pas et puis tu as l'air d'apprécier malgré tout…  
\- Père c'est suffisamment gênant comme ça alors si en plus tout le monde sait… Ma réputation est fichue…  
\- Ne dis pas ça, au moins tu recevras des propositions intéressantes, soupira-t-il.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Bon je te laisse te dépatouiller avec tes histoires ! »

Hilmes en aurait presque pleuré, lui qui ne voulait déjà pas avoir de relations avec un autre alpha maintenant TOUTE la cour le savait et d'ici une semaine ou deux cela aurait fait le tour du pays. Génial. La journée allait être très longue, de plus il ne devait rien montrer de la douleur qui le parcourait. Certes il avait connu pire mais là c'était fourbe. Elle se faisait oublier et revenait subitement lors d'un mouvement parfois totalement sans rapport avec la zone douloureuse. Il devait se retenir de grimacer mais elle se rappelait à lui dans des moments totalement imprévisibles. Il voyait que cela amusait Daryûn. Il lui lança des regards meurtriers toute la journée. Il se vengerait et Daryûn allait souffrir autant que lui. Ce dernier répondit par des regards de défis, de toute manière il ne pourrait pas se venger avant quelques jours. Cela le fit enrager.

 _Cette espèce de…_

Arslan s'amusait comme un petit fou en les regardant se chamailler à distance. Si Hilmes recevait des regards tantôt outrés tantôt amusés, il sentait des regards compatissant se poser sur lui. Il hésitait dans le rôle qu'il devait tenir : l'ingénu qui n'avait rien vu et bien trop innocent pour penser à une telle chose ou le mari bafoué qui devait supporter cette honte.

Choix difficile.

Il opta pour l'ingénu. Un rôle plus facile à tenir compte tenu de son caractère et surtout il n'aurait pu se retenir de rire en jouant le mari trompé. Peut-être le réserver pour plus tard… Avec les disputes et petites scènes mélodramatiques à coup de : comment as-tu osé me faire ça alors que je t'aime de tout mon être, larmoyant. Les prochaines semaines s'annonçaient distrayantes.

o~~O~~o

Hilmes finit par se réfugier dans ses appartements. Son père avait raison, il venait de recevoir plusieurs propositions dans la même journée et de personne dont il n'aurait pas soupçonné ces penchants. À croire que mettre le prince héritier dans son lit était devenu un nouveau sport. Certains lui lançaient de petits sourires en coin, d'autres s'approchaient d'un _peu_ trop près dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Le summum fut lorsqu'il croisa Arslan, ce dernier affichait son habituel sourire et il vit dans son regard qu'il s'amusait beaucoup à jouer l'époux niai qui n'avait rien vu. Les femmes qui entouraient le prince lui jetèrent des regards emplis d'éclairs qui lui disaient : comment osez-vous ? N'avez-vous pas honte de montrer si ouvertement que vous le trompez ? Le prince Arslan est tellement gentil, il ne mérite pas ça… Et autres reproches. Les pauvres, il les plaindrait presque de voir qu'Arslan les menait par le bout du nez et se moquait totalement d'elles mais vu comment elles le fixaient il n'allait pas les plaindre !

Il s'assit _doucement_ sur le lit. Cette journée avait certainement été la plus épuisante de sa vie même faire la guerre le fatiguait moins. Il avait dû se retenir de tous les envoyer se faire… Ahem, balader. Il devait faire bonne figure, comme si tout cela était tout à fait normal et qu'il n'y avait aucune différence avec les jours précédents.

Arslan le rejoignit au bout d'une heure environ et Daryûn ne tarda pas à apparaître à son tour. Tous les deux affichaient de grands sourires.

« Je vous déteste, salua Hilmes.  
\- Oh, tu as été au centre de l'attention toute la journée cela te plaît d'habitude, commenta Arslan.  
\- On m'a même demandé comment j'avais fait et si t'étais un bon coup, rajouta Daryûn. Mais je leur ai dit que je ne voulais pas partager… Ils ont conclu que tu devais réellement être un bon coup au lit, sourit-il.  
\- C'est pour cela qu'ils ont passé la journée à me courir après. Merveilleux !  
\- Mes suivants me regardaient avec tellement de compassion que s'en était hilarant, ajouta Arslan.  
\- Il n'y a que pour moi que cela était un véritable enfer, alors ? Demanda-t-il avec mauvaise foi.  
\- Voyons, tu ne disais pas ça hier… Répondit Arslan.  
\- C'est officiel : je vous hais. »

Arslan se mit à rire face à la mine rageuse d'Hilmes. Il se doutait que cela n'avait pas dû être facile pour lui mais tout de même il en rajoutait un peu.

« De toute manière il fallait que tout le monde le croit, au moins ça c'est réglé! Conclut Arslan.  
\- Oui je sais mais… Recevoir des propositions ou me faire courtiser par tous les alphas de la cour ce n'était pas prévu ! Je m'en serais bien passé de ça.  
\- Dans ce cas autant faire comprendre que la place est chasse gardée, déclara Daryûn.  
\- Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais courir, il est hors de question de remettre ça aujourd'hui, tu m'entends ? J'ai mal tu sais…  
\- Moi qui espérait tant retrouver les bras de mon précieux amant…  
\- Tu es en rut ma parole, soupira-t-il. Bon je consens à ce qu'Arslan puisse en profiter, s'il le veut bien sûr mais moi je vais dormir.  
\- Hey je ne suis pas un objet qu'on peut prêter !  
\- C'est pour ça que j'ai précisé « si tu voulais ». Il ne risque pas de te forcer à quoi que ce soit tant que je serais là pour le surveiller, ce mâle en rut. »

Hilmes alla se coucher sans plus s'occuper d'eux. Daryûn jeta un coup d'œil à Arslan puis au lit où Hilmes venait de s'allonger.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse ça à côté de toi ? Pervers…  
\- Hier, cela ne t'as pas gêné de nous regarder avec Arslan ! C'est qui le pervers ? Et je ne vous oblige à rien du tout, pas plus que je ne vous empêche d'aller dans l'autre chambre. »

Daryûn regarda Arslan. Il n'avait encore rien fait avec son oméga, à peine un baiser, peut-être est-ce l'occasion d'approfondir un peu les choses ? Arslan comprît le message et lui sourit.

« Par contre je ne te garantis pas que nous irons plus loin que quelques caresses, après tout nous n'avons encore rien fait du tout… Je n'aime pas brusquer les choses comme vous deux hier après on a de mauvaises surprise. »

Hilmes grogna à cette remarque. La vie était injuste avec lui. Le lit s'affaissa à côté de lui.

 _Ils n'ont pas hésité longtemps…_

Il se tourna piqué par la curiosité… Et puis il devait bien les surveiller… On ne sait jamais ! Daryûn tenait Arslan dans ses bras et l'embrassait tendrement. Il aperçut les rougeurs sur les joues d'Arslan et comprit que cela n'irait pas plus loin ce soir. Il savait qu'Arslan prenait son temps au début même s'il se montrait très « débridé » lorsqu'il avait l'habitude. Il leur avait fallu beaucoup de temps avant de passer à l'acte mais après cela s'était débloqué tout seul. Il faudrait certainement moins de temps cette fois-ci. Il les regarda faire avant de finalement soupirer :

« Vous m'ennuyez vous savez… »

Il se rapprocha d'eux et se glissa entre les deux pour pouvoir à son tour embrasser Arslan. Ce dernier se laissa faire, la douceur qui émanait de leurs échanges lui faisait le plus grand bien et le mettait en confiance pour leurs prochains échanges. Hilmes le délaissa pour s'occuper de Daryûn. Il décida de finalement prendre sa revanche malgré son bassin douloureux. Daryûn profita qu'Arslan se soit détendu grâce à la participation d'Hilmes pour approfondir un peu leur échange. Après tout, il pouvait bien lui procurer un peu de plaisir ce soir sans pour autant aller très loin dans leurs ébats et puisqu'Hilmes semblait d'humeur… Autant en profiter.

Arslan appréciait les caresses et attentions que lui procurait Daryûn. Il n'avait pas l'air très expérimenté mais il se débrouillait bien. Sa langue et sa bouche se montraient particulièrement habiles à le satisfaire et les vibrations que provoquaient ses gémissements se faisaient très agréables. Pendant ce temps-là, Hilmes savourait sa douce vengeance qui semblait tout aussi agréable pour sa victime. Arslan fut le premier à lâcher prise et Hilmes profita de la liberté de mouvement rendu à Daryûn pour le prendre avec bien plus d'ardeur. Il devait l'avouer la situation était grisante, Daryûn gémissant sous lui et le visage d'Arslan encore rouge et essoufflé par le plaisir qui venait de le submerger. Daryûn abandonna la partie et il lui suivit dans l'instant qui suivit.

Ils s'étalèrent tous les trois sur le lit totalement épuisés, pourtant quand Arslan vint chercher un dernier baiser avant de s'endormir, une énergie nouvelle les envahit aussitôt. Hilmes et Daryûn échangèrent un regard avant de le tourner vers Arslan. Il commença alors à se demander si c'était réellement une bonne idée qu'ils s'entendent bien.

Peut-être était-ce ça la magie de la légende du xi ?

* * *

 **Alors c** **ela vous a plu?**

 **Donné des idées peut être?**

 **Une soudaine envie de chocolat chaud avec cette neige qui revient en mode ninja?**


End file.
